Sword Art Online Sequel
by petersonsabrinan
Summary: Based off of the anime, Sword Art Online, this is a "what if" story where Kirito didn't find out about Heathcliff's true identity and they continue fighting till floor 100. And just a little extra, some bonus material where Kirito and Asuna get a little frisky... not saying when though :p enjoy and please leave reviews. I'm not good at writing and I need help.
1. Promise

"Kirito."

Kirito looked back at his beautiful wife, Asuna, as she approached him, dragging her sword behind her. She placed her head on his shoulder, obviously exhausted after defeating the level 75 boss.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is okay." He looked at Heathcliff from across the room, who was also looking at him. "At least for now."

He could feel her cheeks rise into a smile. "For now..."

Klein approached them along with his guild, Fuurinkazan. He punched Kirito in the arm. "That was a great battle, man." He glanced at everyone in the room. "We all make one hell of a team! We definitely need to team up again for the next boss; after building our strength up again of course," Klein laughed.

Kirito chuckled. "That would be cool. You did a pretty good job."

"You mean a 'great job'," Klein boasted. With that he let out a sigh. "Twenty-five more levels to go. Come one you guys," he gestured to his guild, "Lets see what floor 76 looks like."

Many players started heading to the stairway while Asuna and Kirito remained in their embrace.

"Kirito, do you think we will ever defeat this game?" Asuna asked Kirito.

He froze. Remembering the Moonlight Black Cats guild and their demise. Especially Sachi... He hugged Asuna harder. "I swear on my life, we will defeat this game. I swear to you. I swear..."

In that moment, Asuna felt safer than she ever did before. She knew she had to defeat this game. For Kirito. For Yui. For herself. And she knew well that Kirito had those same intentions.

"But Asuna...," she drew back from Kirito to look at him, "Promise me you will go on even if I die. Even if I fail in protecting myself. I need to know you will be okay."

Asuna seemed shocked that he would even suggest that he might die but simply nodded and grabbed hold of his hand. "That won't happen; I'll always protect you as I know you will protect me. I love you."

Kirito smiled happily. "I love you, too." He looked at the floor and then back at her before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the stairs where everyone else was standing at the grand door leading to the 76 floor. He squeezed her hand. "Are you ready?"

She put her sword away and nodded with determination.

And the doors opened.


	2. Floor 76

Hand in hand, Kirito and Asuna walk through the door behind the other players. Everyone gasped in amazement. The 76th floor was gorgeous. The sun was setting into a blood red glow just beyond a crystal clear lake. You could see all the creatures swimming along the bottom of it. A large patio surrounded the lake so that there was easy access to walk around it or even go in to take a dip. Klein jumped up and down and ran towards the lake. He was followed by the rest of the group.

Except Heathcliff and Kirito.

Kirito inspected Heathcliff. He didn't seem affected by the lake… of course, that's just who he was as a person; not much fun.

He looked out at Asuna as she jumped into the lake, dress and all, laughing and splashing the fellow players. She looked so beautiful underneath the sun's rays and she didn't seem to notice him staring at her until she looked up at him. She blushed and motioned for him to come in. He blushed also but he wasn't really the swimming type so he simply shook his head.

"Why don't you join her, Kirito?"

Kirito looked at Heathcliff. "Uh, I just don't really enjoy going into the water…."

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

Heathcliff chuckled. "About this place. It almost seems too perfect."

At that instant, there was a large spray of water from the middle of the lake and a large demon-like dolphin did a flip out of the water. As it landed, a tidal wave was created and the players were pushed back onto the patio, some drawn back out when the water receded.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" One of the players ran past Kirito and Heathcliff as far away as he could from the water. Soon after, a whole group followed. Asuna ran towards Kirito and stood behind him, getting into her fighting stance.

All Kirito could do was glare at Heathcliff, wondering how he could've known what was about to happen.

"-irito! Kirito!" Asuna tugged on his jacket, trying to get his attention.

Eventually, Kirito looked at her.

"We have to do something!"

Kirito scanned the water for the monster. It was nowhere to be found; even with the water being so clear….

The rest of the players got out of the water and huddled up next to each other. Heathcliff turned around to face everyone.

"Listen up!" He shouted. "No one is to go into that lake. Ever. That monster can and will destroy you if you go in there." With that he turned towards Kirito and Asuna. "I expect the two of you have some work to do."

They both nodded and looked awkwardly at each other, both unsure when they will be able to destroy the creature.

"Move out!" Heathcliff said. "Go home and rest up. Tomorrow we scan this floor and defeat any monsters that might inhabit this area."

Everyone agreed and pulled out their teleport crystals, one by one disappearing back to their homes on other floors until it was just Kirito and Asuna. Asuna looked over the water, wind blowing through her long hair.

"We have to build up our levels and our health," Asuna noted. "This will be hard…." She gazed up at Kirito. "What if this thing is the level boss?"

Kirito shook his head. "No, that wouldn't make any sense. Usually the boss is somewhere protected like a room."

"But it disappeared. Maybe it turned invisible?"

He walked closer to the water and looked in. He gasped at what he saw. Or, actually, what he didn't see. All the creatures in the water had disappeared.

"How is that even possible?" He asked himself.

Asuna looked in also and grabbed hold of his arm tightly. They both stared into the water but still found nothing.

"Let's go home, Kirito. We will investigate tomorrow," Asuna said to him.

He nodded in agreement and pulled out his transporting crystal. The world flashed and they were back at the place they had honeymooned in on floor 22.

Asuna laid on the bed, head first into the pillow and screamed in aggravation.

Kirito sat beside her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wish I could touch you in real life…."

She turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Uh! Uh, I meant that like your hair or your hand or something! I didn't mean it that way!" Kirito defended himself, his face turning a bright red.

She giggled and sat up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around him and they laid on the bed in a warm embrace, not saying anything, just breathing.

After a few minutes, Asuna let go and sat up. "Say, uh, Kirito…"

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

She looked away embarrassed. "Have you ever thought about…? I don't know… stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like couple stuff. Like married people stuff."

Sweat dripped down his face. "What kind of, um, married people stuff?"

Asuna put her hands on her hips. "I mean like… going for walks or holding hands or having sex or-"

"Wait, what?!" Kirito was taken aback. Wasn't she the one that hit him when he thought that one time they were going to be doing it?

"I mean, we don't have to! If you don't want to, it's just that I love you and, uh, never mind it's stupid." She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her hands into her face and sighed.

He rubbed her shoulders. "I don't think right now is a good time…. We just finished level 75 and we just discovered a new monster that could possibly be invisible."

She nodded her head, saddened but understood.

"Let's get some sleep," He told her.

She got up and started walking towards her bed. He grabbed her arm. "I mean, sleep with me tonight."

Asuna smiled and laid next to him in the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. The Desmise of Fuurinkazan

The next day, Kirito woke up to Asuna drooling on his face. Trying not to freak out, he slowly got out of bed away from her. He looked outside the cabin window at the pond, reminding him of the day they had ahead of them. He looked back at Asuna and frowned. He wanted her to stay behind while he handled the monster but he knew she wouldn't allow that.

Sighing, he reached down and grabbed hold of the necklace around her neck: Yui's heart. Their daughter. Tears ran down his face but he quickly collected himself. He will get Yui back one day. One day….

"Asuna." Kirito shook her gently. "Asuna, wake up."

Next thing he knew, there was a hand being slapped across his face and he was flung backwards and hit the ground. Hard.

Asuna sat up in the bed, stretched and turned her head to where Kirito laid. "Oh, good morning! What are you doing on the floor?"

Rubbing his cheek, Kirito quickly got up. "You just hit me in the face!"

Embarrassed, she blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just kind of do that sometimes…."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Wait, have I done this before?" She asked horrified.

Kirito mumbled under his breath.

She sighed and got out of bed. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked as she kissed him on the cheek where she had hit him.

"As much as I love your cooking, we don't have time to make something right now. We can buy something from the shop on level 1 real quick and then teleport to level 76," he replied.

She stared at him blankly and then silently agreed. "I think we should bring some people with us though."

"Like who?"

"Klein, Agil, and Heathcliff…."

Kirito scoffed at the mention of Heathcliff's name. "Heathcliff was the one who told us to do this. He's obviously not going to help us. But we can surely ask Klein and Agil. Hopefully neither one are busy today."

Asuna looked at her friends list to see where Klein and Agil were. "Agil seems to be in his shop and Klein is… on level 76…."

They both looked at each other and quickly took out their teleporting crystals.

* * *

Upon arrival, they looked around to see if they could find Klein. He was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" Kirito asked aloud as Asuna pulled up her friends list again.

"It says he's on the other side of the lake," she said.

They squinted their eyes to see if they could spot him but they still saw nothing, and so they ran over there. Panting and in a panic, they reached the other side. There was still no sign of him.

"Did he move?" Kirito asked.

"Ummm… uh?" Asuna gasped. "It-it says he's on the other side of the lake now!"

"How is that even possible? Let me take a look." He looked for Klein on his list and found he was no longer on there. Shaking, he said to Asuna, "Look on yours again."

"It says he's on the other side."

"He's not even on my friend's list anymore."

"Perhaps he unfriended you?" She suggested.

"Why would he though? That's so unlike him."

"Maybe he was forced to."

"No."

"Maybe it's because you smell."

"Wait, what?" Kirito gaped at her.

"Maybe he's tired of your shitty attitude."

"Hey! I do n-."

"Or maybe he wants you to himself but he can't because you're with me."

"Why would he unfriend me if he wanted me to himself? You- stop distracting me! We have to find him. Does it say he's still on the other side of the lake?"

Glancing at the screen in front of her, she grew a look of concern on her face. "No… it says he's… right behind us…."

Kirito quickly whipped around. Klein stood in the shadows, looking at them.

"Klein! What are you doing? Are you okay?" Kirito started walking towards him but then stopped. Something didn't seem right.

Klein came out and revealed a horrifying site. His face looked decayed and blackened while his hair had seem to have fallen out and his eyes were a bright red.

"What the fuck?!" Asuna exclaimed, pulling out her sword.

"Asuna! What are you doing?" Kirito demanded.

"I'm defending myself in case he attacks us."

Kirito turned to Klein. "What happened to you? How could this have happened?" And to himself, "I wonder if it's a glitch." He walked towards his friend, reaching out his hand to touch his dead face.

"Kirito!" Asuna yelled. "Stop it! He could hurt you! It might be a trap!"

He was almost able to touch him when Klein grabbed him arm tightly.

"G-g-g-get-t-t-t ou-u-u-ut-t," Klein stuttered before turning back into his old self.

He got down and his knees and looked at his friend, sadly. Kirito noticed Klein's health quickly going down.

He gasped and went to go get some healing potion but Klein grabbed his arm to stop him. Instead he traded with him: the revival potion Kirito had won a couple years ago.

"Use this instead," Klein said. "I'll explain when you revive me."

His eyes got big as his health went lower and lower and he grabbed his chest as if in pain. And then he exploded into a million shards of crystals.

Shocked, Kirito didn't know how to react except to deal with the situation quickly. He used the revival and waited. For a moment, nothing happened but then the ground shook. The earth split in half and hot stream spewed out of the cracks.

"What the hell?" Kirito yelled. He grabbed hold of Asuna and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked, terrified.

"I don't know! Maybe this is the revival potion working?"

And indeed it was. Klein climbed out of the cracks and brushed himself off. The shaking stopped and the ground closed up again as if nothing had happened.

"That was trippy as fuck," Klein mumbled to himself. He grinned at Kirito but was surprised when Asuna threw Klein him to the ground.

"What the hell were you doing here?" She demanded. "Did you come by yourself or is the rest of your guild here? If so, where are they?"

Klein look away sadly. "My guild is dead."

Both Asuna and Kirito gasped.

"We came up here to hunt, not in the water or anything, but in the forest just beyond there." He pointed up a hill with trees at the top. "But as we were walking by the lake, Dale started walking towards it. We tried to yell at him to stop but he wouldn't until he was about knee deep in the water and then…," He breathed deeply. "He was pulled under. Issin and Dynamm went in after him to help him but, instead, he got them first."

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he looked like a zombie, man! He emerged from the water and grabbed the two of them and dragged them under!"

"And what about Harry One and Kunimittz?"

Klein shrugged. "I don't know. They disappeared. I tried finding them on the map but they were nowhere to be found. They weren't even on my friends list anymore."

Asuna turned towards Kirito. "That's what happened to you also when you went looking for him!"

"I wonder if that beast was the one responsible for the interference." He looked at Klein. "Harry One and Kunimittz are probably dead. If they were like you they would've died a long time before you."

Klein nodded.

"How did you turn into… that thing?" Asuna asked.

"I don't remember, honestly. I remember looking for my friends and that was it."

They all looked at each other, concerned and confused.

"Come on," Kirito finally said, reaching out a hand to help him up. "Let's take you back to your house. You need the rest." He helped Klein up with Asuna by his side. Kirito pulled out his crystal and the last thing they saw before they teleported was a giant tail splashing in the water.


End file.
